


Recuerdos que almacenar

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Auror Harry Potter, Bisexual Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Drama & Romance, Drarry, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay Draco Malfoy, HP: EWE, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kreacher, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Romance, mentioned Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger, mentioned Theo Nott & Daphne Greengrass
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Tres olores que recuerdan a tres momentos que ni Draco ni Harry cambiarían por nada. La guerra ha acabado y la vida de estos dos chicos se ve unida. ¿Por qué luchar contra el destino ahora cuando Harry no lo ha hecho nunca?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
> 
> Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> N/A: Historia disponible solamente aquí en ao3 y en fanfiction bajo el pseudónimo "Angelito Bloodsherry". Mirad en mi perfil para resolver dudas. Decid NO al plagio.

_**recuerdos que almacenar** _

_**1\. muérdago** _

**Diciembre, 1998.**

Si hace unos meses, le hubieran dicho a Harry Potter que estaría, no en Hogwarts cuando se prometió que no lo volvería a pisar ni borracho, en una fiesta de navidad preparada por los miembros del ED con el objetivo de fortalecer el pacto silencioso que había entre los alumnos de octavo, se habría reído en la cara del idiota en cuestión después de haberle golpeado con el _mocomurciélago_ de su vida.

Pero ahí estaba. No necesitaba comprobar si alguien lo había hechizado para ir, estaba voluntariamente o todo lo voluntario que se podía estar cuando Hermione Granger te amenazaba a cada dos minutos con cosas horribles e impronunciables si se le ocurría no aparecer o, lo que era peor, desaparecer en un tiempo récord.

¿Para qué engañarse? Si hubiera querido, no habría ido. Tenía una Capa de Invisibilidad, el Mapa del Merodeador y era el jodido _niño-que-vivió-y-venció_. ¿Por qué iba a tenerle miedo a la psicópata de su mejor amiga? No se lo tenía, ni a ella ni a nadie.

Vale, tal vez estaba mintiendo. Sí que le tenía miedo a alguien. No era un miedo como tal, era un miedo emocional. Un tanto idiota, pero era un miedo real con el que no pensaba luchar. Le gustaba ese miedo.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía lo buscó con la mirada. No sabía si iba a venir. No había muchos slytherins en la fiesta, solo estaban Astoria, Daphne -esta última seguida de cerca por Nott- y algún que otro alumno que se había mantenido neutral en la guerra y había dudado como el demonio en volver a la escuela, como Zabini. No había nadie que pudiera incomodar a _Draco_ , pero este no estaba entre los presentes.

Una punzada de algo que no quería nombrar le dio de lleno, ¿por qué no había venido? ¿No le había prometido que iría simplemente para burlarse a gusto o, lo que era lo mismo, ofrecerle compañía porque ninguno de los dos quería realmente estar en la escuela?

Sí, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran algo así como amigos. Desde los juicios donde habló en su nombre hasta días antes de volver a la escuela, Draco y él habían conseguido lo que en siete años: entenderse. Era lo que hacía sobrevivir a una guerra y sufrir sus consecuencias en silencio, crear aliados. Los dos se comprenden, se buscan, se necesitan y siempre están juntos. Los periódicos, al principio, vivían para saber más sobre la _amistad_ del mortífago y del héroe. ¿Ahora? Todo estaba mucho más tranquilo, Hogwarts se había encargado de ello.

Los dos tendían a alejarse de las multitudes.

Los dos tendían a esconderse y perder el tiempo en el aire o en algún rincón del colegio.

Juntos, siempre.

Nunca separados.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando lo sintió. No podría explicárselo a nadie, pero podía sentir cuando Draco estaba cerca y ahora lo estaba. Estaba justo detrás de él.

—¿Me echabas de menos? —se burló aunque había una pincelada de duda en sus ojos grises. Draco podía ser muy adorable.

—No.

—Oh, eso ha dolido, Potter —se llevó una mano al pecho herido y, al segundo, se echó a reír. Harry correspondió su risa, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era el sonido más mágico que había escuchado en su vida, podría revivir hasta un muerto.

Durante unos minutos simplemente hicieron eso: bromas sin sentido, risas constantes y miradas que decían absolutamente todo. Estaban muy cerca, uno al lado del otro, pero seguía sin bastar. Harry necesitaba el contacto físico como el aire para respirar y no tenía sentido. ¿Qué pasaría si pegaba su rodilla a la de Draco? Nada. ¿Y si le tomaba de la mano o le ponía el mechón de cabello suelto en su sitio? Hizo lo segundo, ganándose una mirada totalmente diferente por parte de Draco, una mirada que solo le daba en momentos clave, como cuando tropezaron en el aire e hicieron lo imposible para sostenerse o como cuando le devolvió la varita y la magia de ambos conectó por una milésima de segundo.

Era una mirada hermosa, frágil y llena de sentimientos encontrados.

Harry pasó saliva y abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa.

No hizo falta.

Un muérdago se materializó encima de sus cabezas. En otras circunstancias, Harry habría pasado de él, ¿besar a Draco y perderlo? Ni de coña, pero esa mirada, esos ojos grises brillando con la misma intensidad y el mismo deseo que los suyos. No, el muérdago era la excusa que necesitaban.

Draco tragó con fuerza.

Harry, lo besó.

No fue un beso ni un simple roce de labios. Lo fue absolutamente todo. Fue el detonante, el cambio que ambos anhelaban desde hacía no sabía cuánto tiempo.

—¡Menos mal! —¿era la voz de Ron? Quizá—. Ay, Hermione. No me pegues.

No importaba.

Solo importaban Draco, sus besos, su olor -olía a vainilla y sus labios sabían a whisky de fuego-, su cuerpo pegado al suyo -¿cuándo se habían acercado tanto?-, sus dedos rozando con duda lo que el rubio llamaba "nido de pájaro" medio en broma y medio en serio, el jodido muérdago al que iba a hacer un altar. Solo ellos dos. El mundo podía irse a la mierda, si gustaba.

Se separaron. Los ojos de Draco no eran grises, eran plata. Parecía preocupado, atemorizado más bien. No más dudas, pensó Harry, no iba a permitirse perderlo por ellas.

Así que hizo lo que se esperaba que hiciera.

—¿Vamos a volar? —su voz sonó ronca por el deseo—. ¿Un juego de buscadores?

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada un segundo.

—Sí. Sí, claro, sí.

Los dos se levantaron a la vez. Media fiesta tenía los ojos puestos en ellos. Y mañana, medio mundo mágico sabría la verdad. Pero en ese momento, Harry solo podía pensar en la mano cálida de Draco entrelazada con la suya y en esa sonrisa tímida y llena de preguntas, de promesas y, tal vez, de amor.

* * *

* * *

**_  
2\. verbena_ **

**Abril, 1999.**

Después de Navidad, la relación de Draco y Harry se hizo pública. Nadie en Hogwarts parecía sorprendido. Llevaban desde principios de curso esperando que los dos jóvenes más famosos del Mundo Mágico aceptaran sus sentimientos por lo que, cuando el primer día de clase, se despidieron con un beso para nada _amistoso_ nadie montó un espectáculo. Bueno, casi.

Ahora sí, horas después _El Profeta_ como _Corazón de Bruja_ publicaron un número especial con todo lujo de detalles. Y las noticias, durante semanas, se hicieron eco del _romance indeseable_ como la maravillosa Rita Skeeter lo había llamado. Draco lo encontraba gracioso -él no perdía el tiempo leyéndolo y sus padres lo sabían desde casi el primer día-, pero Harry se estaba hartando de todas las mierdas que soltaban contra Draco.

Si uno olvidaba las mierdas de la Sociedad Mágica y se centraba en lo importante, las cosas no podían ir mejor entre ellos. Y eso era sorprendente. ¿Salir con Draco Malfoy y vivir para contarlo? Merecía un ÉXTASIS solo por eso. Draco era alguien desesperante, pero también una persona dulce y salvaje.

Sí, dulce y salvaje.

Podían pasar horas hablando de cualquier cosa, aunque siempre terminaban discutiendo por una tontería o un malentendido. Estudiando para los exámenes finales, Draco era peor que Hermione, pero estudiar con él resultaba mucho más placentero y satisfactorio, especialmente si lo hacían en el algún aula abandonada. O utilizando el baño de los prefectos, como todo adolescente saludable y con pareja no podían mantener las manos alejadas el uno del otro, ni tampoco podían pasar las noches separados.

Harry no había estado en Slytherin, pero Draco llevaba casi desde la primera noche durmiendo en Gryffindor. Ver para creer.

Y hoy era una de esas noches. Si había algo que sus amigos no podían entender, era las pesadillas que lo acechaban desde la guerra. Ni él quería hacérselo comprender. No podía explicarlo con palabras. Draco era la única persona que lo comprendía y lo hacía porque él sufría el mismo mal. Uno acaba trastornado si tiene que vivir bajo el mismo techo que Nagini o Voldemort. O si ha nacido para enfrentarse a él.

Draco no le pedía explicaciones ni lo miraba preocupado, simplemente le daba refugio entre sus brazos y murmuraba palabras sin sentido. O le contaba las últimas novedades del colegio, de los exámenes o de cualquier cosa. Cuando era el rubio quien sufría, Harry lo calmaba a través del sexo. Hacían el amor con lentitud y Harry usaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance para demostrarle cuánto lo quería y que nunca más estaría solo. Draco le necesitaba tanto como Harry a él.

* * *

Draco se despertó al sentir que alguien le golpeaba en el costado. Tardó un segundo en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y en descubrir de dónde venía el problema. Harry se removió en sueños y murmuró algo ininteligible. Draco frunció el ceño y, saliéndose de debajo de su novio como pudo, tomó su varita y conjuró el bote que llevaba siempre con él.

—Harry, cariño —susurró en su oído, el moreno no pareció reconocerlo porque siguió moviéndose y, esta vez, con más ferocidad—. No pasa nada, es una pesadilla. Voy a sacarte de ella, te lo prometo.

Las pesadillas de Harry tenían un matiz más oscuro. Draco estaba seguro que era por culpa de Voldemort. Incluso muerto podía joder a Harry de esa forma. El moreno no podía escapar de la pesadilla si no era con un estallido de magia o de fuerza bruta -no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera, no quería que Harry se sintiera mal por herirlo sin querer- o por Draco.

Destapó el bote y un fuerte olor a verbena inundó el cubículo. Los hechizos de privacidad podían resultar un problema. Se untó las manos con ese ungüento casero que había preparado, por primera vez, ese verano cuando descubrió que Harry sufría de insomnio tras una pesadilla. Era capaz de pasar días despierto con sus demonios.

—Pansy me ha mandado una lechuza esta mañana —susurró con voz queda al notar como Harry se tensó al sentir las manos cálidas de Draco sobre su espalda—. Quiere disculparse. Con ambos. Por eso estaba tan raro. No sé qué hacer.

El ungüento era un preparado de pócima similar al que se usa para dormir sin sueños pero con verbena officinalis. Un tipo de verbena que se utiliza en la medicina muggle para ayudar a dormir. No tenía efectos secundarios y era completamente casera. Perfecta para Harry.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que una pequeña parte de Harry le prestaba atención, comenzó el masaje y siguió hablándole. No tardaría en despertar o, en el mejor de los casos, la pesadilla desaparecería y Harry nunca sabría que la tuvo.

—Es mi amiga pero es una cobarde y… —le dio un pequeño beso en la nuca al ver que había dejado de moverse. Nada de estallidos. Solo sueños agradables y mimos. Se hinchó como un pollo al saber que era gracias a él, no a la comadreja ni a Granger.

Un segundo beso.

Y un tercero.

—La echo de menos, que mierda.

—Pues contacta con ella.

—Estás despierto —se recostó, con cuidado, en su espalda. Toda la cama olía a verbena y a sudor—. Lo siento.

Harry no se movió. Draco ahogó un bostezo. La pócima estaba haciendo efecto en ambos. Sin embargo, el rubio se mantuvo despierto todo el tiempo que pudo para asegurarse de que Harry se dormía sin pesadillas.

—¿Draco? —murmuró con voz ronca y pesada. Morfeo lo estaba atrapando entre sus brazos—. Te quiero.

Se quedó paralizado y boquiabierto. Tardó un minuto en darse cuenta que Harry sí había dicho lo que había dicho y no era su subconsciente. Una sensación cálida se instaló en su pecho y sonrió.

Draco había aprendido a las malas que nada duraba para siempre, pero también que cuando uno sentía algo tan poderoso y hermoso como _el amor_ , no podía perder el tiempo.

—Te quiero, Potter.

Se acurrucó a su lado.

Feliz.

* * *

* * *

**_  
3\. orégano_ **

**Julio, 1999.**

Es demasiado temprano cuando se levanta. No le queda otra, le prometió a sus amigos que iría a desayunar con ellos en La Madriguera por su cumpleaños, pero una parte de él, una muy pequeña e inocente, esperaba despertarse con el desayuno en la cama y una muy agradable sesión de sexo. Quizá una mamada. Se conformaba con eso, pero simplemente recibió un beso -y porque se lo dio él ya que Draco ni se movió- y un par de gruñidos sin sentido. Muy Malfoy eso. No se lo dijo, no quería dormir en el sofá por el resto de las vacaciones.

Vacaciones que se estaban haciendo muy cortas. Dos semanas atrás recibieron sus ÉXTASIS y unos días después la confirmación de que Harry iba a entrar en la Academia de Aurores y Draco, como aprendiz de un Maestro de Pociones en la capital francesa. Eran noticias amargas ya que significaba que iban a verse los fin de semanas y en vacaciones. Sin embargo, iban a superarlo.

Siempre lo hacían.

* * *

_Harry abrió los ojos con dificultad, no había dormido tan agusto desde hacía semanas. El olor a verbena le recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La pesadilla había sido realmente horrible, pero Draco lo había sacado de ella con una facilidad extraordinaria. Casi sin darse cuenta una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro._

— _Buenos días._

_Se revolvió como pudo, Draco lo estaba aplastando y tenía un aspecto espantoso, ¿es que no había podido dormir por su culpa? Que él supiera, el hecho de oler la poción uno se quedaba atontado por un par de horas, por lo menos._

— _Eh, ¿qué ocurre?_

— _¿Es verdad? —gruñó a causa del sueño, había un tinte de duda en su pregunta que pilló desprevenido a un adormilado Harry. Parpadeó. Necesitaba sus gafas—. Lo que dijiste ayer, ¿es verdad? ¿cómo es posible? Yo…_

_Draco se apartó y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada. Estaba huyendo de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué quería decir con si era verdad?_

_Oh, un momento._

_Enrojeció. Era un alivio que Draco no estuviera mirando._

_Lo que no era un alivio era lidiar con un Draco melodramático. Joder, que parecía tonto. Por supuesto que había sido sincero la noche anterior, ¿cómo no estar enamorado de alguien tan estúpido, pijo, retorcido y jodidamente maravilloso como Draco? No lo iba a decir en voz alta, el ego de su novio no necesitaba más incentivo._

— _Te quiero, Draco._

_El rubio lo miró dudoso, pero Harry no permitió que ninguna duda escapara de sus labios o permaneciera mucho rato en la cabecita de su novio. Si las palabras no bastaban, lo harían los gestos. Y en eso era muy bueno._

* * *

—¿Harry? —estaba a punto de aparecerse en los límites de La Madriguera cuando escuchó la voz adormilada de su novio. Sonrió y entró en la habitación que acababa de abandonar.

Draco recién despertado era una obra de arte.

Una obra de arte comestible y achuchable. Era de agradecer que hubiera aprendido Oclumancia y que Draco no intentara meterse en su cabeza. Sus bolas se lo agradecen. Y muchas otras partes.

—Vendré en un par de horas, ¿vas a desayunar a Malfoy Manor o…?

—¿Te ibas sin darme un beso de buenos días? —se cruzó de brazos y le fulminó con la mirada. Harry contó hasta diez, reírse no era buena idea.

—No, claro que no.

Cruzó la habitación y se acercó para besar sus labios. Draco le apartó la cara. Iba a matarlo.

—¡Potter, no me he lavado los dientes! ¡Quita! ¡Y lárgate!

Iba a matarlo, sí.

* * *

Cuando volvió a Grimmauld Place no esperaba encontrarse a Kreacher al borde de un infarto, tampoco cargar con productos exclusivos de la tienda ni mucho menos tener que buscar una excusa para que Draco le echara un vistazo a la nueva gama de amortentias de George. Que buen cumpleaños, sí señor.

—Kreacher es un buen elfo. Kreacher ama atender al amo Draco, ¡es un Black!, pero Kreacher no cree que sea buena idea que el amo Draco esté en la cocina, no es sitio…

No lo escuchó.

Desconectó en lo de "Draco" y "cocina".

_¿Que hacía…?_

Lo primero que vio al entrar en la cocina fue a Draco bañado en harina y en algún potingue de dudosa procedencia a punto de tener uno de sus ataques. Si miraba bien, se encontraría con el desastre del milenio. Ah, y con una cantidad exagerada de orégano en el aire.

—¿Draco? —preguntó con miedo. Hacerse notar no era del todo una buena idea.

El rubio se giró y se echó en sus brazos.

Pues claro que iba a actuar como una reina del drama.

Y él iba a tener que limpiarlo todo.

Grandioso.

—¡Es horrible, Harry! —lloriquea entre sus brazos—. Te quería preparar una cena o pastel o algo y pensé que es como hacer pociones, pero no. Los muggles son unos monstruos, ¡esto es indigno! ¡Yo, yo…!

—Draco —tanteó con cuidado el terreno emocional. Draco era bipolar, bien podría estar lloriqueando ahora como echándote las culpas después—. ¿Por qué has usado tanto orégano?

El rubio se separó un poco y se limpió el rostro como pudo.

—Huele bien y se usa en las pociones, también. Así que…

Soltó una risita y sonrió. Draco era adorable. Un niño pequeño...

—No te rías de mí, Potter —siseó—. Si no te hubieras largado, esto no habría ocurrido y estaríamos teniendo sexo o comiéndonos el postre.

Y gruñón.

Un niño pequeño y gruñón.

Como no quería seguir escuchándolo ni tampoco quería preocuparse por la salud mental de Kreacher, agarró a Draco y atrapó sus labios en un beso con sabor a harina, orégano y a vino.

En un último instante de lucidez, movió la varita para limpiar el desastre y se preguntó a qué olería la amortentia si ahora la sacaba de la caja, ¿olería a Draco?

—Sigue siendo tu culpa —masculló con los labios hinchados y el pelo revuelto. Era perfecto—. No, espera. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

¿Importaba?

En absoluto.

* * *

_**fin.** _

* * *

**NOTAS.**

**1)** La historia comienza poco después de la Batalla de Hogwarts y los Juicios. Draco y Harry se hacen amigos y esa amistad deriva a lo que tendría que haber ocurrido si JK no hubiera sido tan especial.

 **2)** Como las cosas no son de color de rosa, Draco tiene que estudiar fuera de Inglaterra porque tiene la Marca Tenebrosa, ser el novio del _niño-que-vivió_ no hace milagros. Es una pena.

 **3)** ¿Pansy y Draco solucionaron sus diferencias? Sí, ¿por qué no? Pansy está en el exilio junto a su madre como castigo pero se manda lechuzas con Draco casi de forma diaria.

Si tenéis alguna duda más, preguntad. Es el problema de tener límites, que no me puedo explayar todo lo que querría en la historia. Deseadme suerte en el reto. :)

Y RECORDAD: **NO** al plagio. 

GRACIAS POR TODO, SOIS GENIALES.

* * *

_**¿Reviews, kudos o tomatazos?** _


End file.
